


All He Surveys

by KrakenMo (goldenKnife)



Category: Dreaming of Sunshine - SilverQueen, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Feral Ed all shouting, Gen, Space-time Catapult, Team Seven Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26627647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenKnife/pseuds/KrakenMo
Summary: Ed is having a terrible no good very bad day. Team Seven is experiencing A Tuesday.
Relationships: Team Seven | Lucky Sevens
Comments: 10
Kudos: 319
Collections: Dreaming of Sunshine Exchange 2020 B: Surprise Birthday Edition, Heliocentrism — a Dreaming of Sunshine recursive collection





	All He Surveys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KuroHikaTsuchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroHikaTsuchi/gifts).



The weird blond in the red coat and heavy boots finally stops trying to kill them with clap dancing after Kako and Sasuke-bastard take the top off of a hill with a crazy combo earth technique.

Not because they all have to dodge the resulting rock slide, but because this is all just a big misunderstanding brought on by Shikako’s shadow moving oddly and for some reason leveling a small hill convinces the guy to believe that they aren’t trying to take over the world.

Naruto thinks he needs to chill. Very few people really want to take over the world, and those who do aren’t found hanging out in dives in Bear Country.

Ed starts trying to kill him _again_ because Naruto said he had a little trauma to work through. Apparently he’s sensitive about his height? Dude is taller than them with his big boots on, but doesn’t seem to have noticed. Naruto leaves a Shadow clone with his teammates while he wrestles with the metal-legged jerk, rolling around on the ground like they’re six instead of nearly sixteen.

Shikako thinks Ed is from a different dimension.

Sasuke nods and says, “Shall we ready the space-time catapult?”

Shikako and Naruto’s clone both grin.

Ed senses the change in mood and tries to book it, but Naruto trips him into Kako’s waiting shadow and now he has a reason to freak out but Shikako is good at making things sound reasonable.

Naruto directs Sasuke as they start putting together the physical part of the Space Time Catapult. While not strictly necessary, if you are going to fling your problems into another dimension with fuuinjutsu, it’s much more satisfying to start by flinging them into the sky.

“Think of the view you’ll get before you bamf out,” Shikako says, “Lord of all you survey.” And Ed looks less murderous for a moment. Shikako is _so_ good with people!

There is a little ritual to this- Shikako sealing their victim, Sasuke sentencing them to trial by polycosmic attunement theory, and Naruto pulling the release mechanism. Usually there is only confusion at the sentencing, but Ed apparently gets the joke because he starts to yell before he starts to fly. 

He does disappear when he should, so if an angry blond with a height complex lands in the wrong place because he doesn’t believe in poly-whatever, it’s not their fault, right? _Right?_


End file.
